


And then they understood

by Downstairsstories



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Downton Abbey Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downstairsstories/pseuds/Downstairsstories
Summary: Okay this is my very first fanfiction. So this might be actual garbage. Anyways, I am really in love with this couple. This is my version of “the story behind” of the episodes about Charles and Elsie in Downton Abbey..hope you enjoy!:)(Sorry if there’s anything spelled wrong)





	And then they understood

It was the Day after Elsie told Mrs. Patmore she had second thoughts.   
She had promised Elsie to tell Charles. When Beryl Patmore’d asked why Elsie couldn’t tell Charles herself elsie had told her it would be akward.   
Beryl understood as the loving woman she was. But inside of elsie she knew it wasn’t because of akwardness. It was because she was afraid of hurting him. She loved him from the very bottom of her heart and she knew he felt the same Way after the proposal.   
It was like Living in a dream and she didn’t want that feeling to go away for anything!   
She now knew that that was impossible and she assured herself that the marrige was not gonna happen. She wanted Charles so bad. She wanted to be his wife and be there, when he felt down. All she really wanted was him to be happy, but her self non-exiting confidence were in the Way.   
The Daily work was over and elsie had ben waiting all day to “have a word with Mrs. Patmore” She wanted to know Charles answer. (Beryl now had asked him how he felt and told Charles how Elsie felt) but at the same time she was so scared. Her fingers were shaking as she walked the corridor from her sitting room to the kitchen expeting the very worst.   
She hadn’t seen Charles all Day. In fact, she had Been trying to avoid him.  
“Can we talk, Mrs. Patmore?”   
Daisy looked as Strange as the other Day where Elsie had asked just the same to tell Mrs Patmore about her thoughts. Charles had asked where Elsie were when they’d left, and daisy had to answer that they’d walked to elsie’s sitting room to talk privately.  
He found out what when Beryl had told him everything for Elsie later that Night.   
“So. What did he say?”   
Elsie sad with a nervous tone in her voice. Mrs. Patmore smiled with sparkle in the eyes..   
“he love you like nobody. I’ve never seen him talking of anyone like that before. He belive that your beautiful with all your flaws. I’m still shook. Hi’s voice and face changed completely when he talked about you.”  
Elsie’s stomach turned around at least a hundred times. The things Beryl had said maked her so incredibly happy . She felt so lucky.   
The next few days she couldn’t stop smiling. At the dinners when someone mentioned his name her body Got all tiggely and she would have to hide her smile so the others wouldn’t see her like that.

Carson looked at elsie with a look she had never seen before.   
“I understand if you have second thoughts. I thought it was better to just tell the truth. I didn’t want you to Think i’ve rushed you into something you’d didn’t agree in.” 

“I would never Think that. “

“I’ll just tell two or three people and it will come out natrually.” 

Elsie kept thinking the words he’d said over and over again. She had no idea what the clock said, but she couldn’t sleep.   
She found out something new about Charles that Night. When they finally understood each other.   
When he finally knew he wasn’t the problem. It was her insecurities and her fear of expectations.  
And now she knew that she didn’t need to have Those insecurities anymore.

When they’d finally understood each other, he had kissed her lips.


End file.
